Prologue/Travelers Attacked
(Space) Several Traveler ships flee from an attacking ship as there being destroyed by an unknown ship a Traveler ship attacks the cruiser but causes minor damage. (Traveler ship, bridge) Larrin no effect their shields are too powerful the tactical officer says as the ship takes heavy damage. Larrin looks at her crew. Set a course for Starbase Atlantis Larrin says as she looks at her conn officer. He goes to work and engages the hyperdrive. (Space) Whats left of the Traveler fleet jumps into hyperspace. (Space, M35-117 orbit) Starbase Atlantis is in orbit around the planet as the Weir, Intrepid, and delivering supplies and crew replacements for the USS Enterprise. (Deck 43, holodeck) John and Typhuss are playing a game of velocity, as John scores the final round against Typhuss. How was that buddy? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. That's great says Typhuss as he looks at John. John wipes the sweat from his face. I need this stress relief from going between Earth and here as well as being on the frontlines during the Der'kal War John says as he looks at Typhuss. Before Typhuss says anything the com activated. Typhuss could you and John report to the control center we've picked up several hyperspace windows opening General Carter says over the com. We are on our way, Sam, Kira out says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Control center) Both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira walk into the center, as Typhuss looks at Sam. Typhuss looks at the screen and sees Traveler ships and their Aurora class battleship. That's Larrin's ship, I wonder what's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Then Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Colonel Mackenzie walk into ops as they look at the viewscreen. I'll have the Enterprise move in and take the cruiser in tow Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss as he heads to his ship. Colonel Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla and Colonel Mackenzie you're with me, we will take a Puddle Jumper and find out what's wrong from Larrin says Typhuss as he looks at AR-1 and Sarah. Uh, sir if this is a trick you're gonna need an escort to bale you out of trouble my ship and crew will like to be that escort John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its not a trap, I think Larrin needs our help and why would she be here if she didn't need our help, AR-1 and I can handle it, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Sir, at least let the Enterprise scan the area before you head out Captain Martin says as he looks at the Admiral. We can do that from the Jumper, AR-1 move out, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin, AR-1 and Sarah. (Space) Jumper 23 flies under cloak towards the Traveler ships and the Aurora class battleship. (Jumper, cockpit) We're approaching the fleet now, maybe we should of had the Enterprise escort us because its been six years since the battle with the Replicators and we don't know if the Travelers don't like us McKay says as he looks at Typhuss. We have three Federation starships and Starbase Atlantis here, I don't think they are going to attack us, McKay says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. The HUD shows how much damage the Aurora class vessel took. Whoa, that ship has breaches on decks 4-19 there sealed by force fields and their tactical systems are down as well, and their engines as well they'll need a tow Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the HUD then at Typhuss. Right, land the Jumper in their bay, Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at John. Colonel Sheppard lands the Jumper in the bay. (Bay) Colonel Sheppard, Captain Kira, Doctor McKay, Colonel Mackenzie, Ronon and Teyla walk out of the Jumper. Larrin walks in. We need your help again, we have been attacked by unknown aliens for weeks on end says Larrrin as she looks at AR-1 and the others.